spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos
Chaos is a recurring character in the series, being an antagonist in Darkness and Light and a supporting protagonist in Fire and Ice. Known on Earth as the God of Destruction, he was the original guardian of the Master Emerald, Chaos Emeralds, and the Chao before being sealed into the Master Emerald itself. History/Background Information See article: Chaos Personality Chaos is a wise individual who takes his duties seriously, doing whatever he can to protect the Master Emerald even if it is beyond his ability to do so. This also applies to the people he cares about, namely Tikal. He is also seems to be a bit impatient, as seen when he urged Mario and Yoshi to hurry in absorbing energy from the Master Emerald so he could take it back to Angel Island. Powers/Abilities Note: Information for this section comes from the Sonic News Network and the Superpower Wiki, along with observing how Chaos fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Organic Constructs:' Chaos can change organic material (namely his own body) into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. **'Tentacle Extension:' Chaos can generate tentacles from his own body. *'Bulletproof Durability:' Chaos is immune to bullets and gunfire. *'Chaos Embodiment:' Chaos is able to embody chaos itself, thus being unpredictable and uncontrollable and can cause others to become disorderly and disorganized. *'Chaos Manipulation:' Chaos can control all the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing him to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. **'Chaos Empowerment:' Chaos can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from chaos absorbed from the Chaos Emeralds. *'Negative Emotion Empowerment:' Chaos becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by a quintessential negative emotions, such as anger, hatred, sadness, envy, depression, fear, etc. of himself and others. *'Crystal Empowerment:' Chaos becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with Chaos Emeralds. *'Hydrokinesis:' Chaos can create, shape and manipulate water. **'Water Mimicry:' Chaos has a physical body made up of water. **'Water Generation:' Chaos is able to generate water. **'Hydrokinetic Combat:' Chaos is able to utilize water with his physical combat, using it both as a weapon and defense. **'Hydrokinetic Intangibility:' Chaos can transform into water to achieve a form of intangibility, allowing attacks to either pass right through him or be harmlessly absorbed into his body, as well as phase through solid objects that aren't water-proof. *'Matter Absorption:' Chaos can absorb matter, while removing it from the source, into his body and use it in various ways. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Chaos can breathe in both water and air. *'Shapeshifting:' Chaos can transform and reshape the form of his body. *'Safe Mode:' Chaos has a protective form that increases his ability to survive and allows him to escape from any situation. *'Amorphous Physiology:' Chaos's body is composed of a flexible, amorphous substance that can be manipulated in a variety of ways. He is also very resistant to physical attacks. *'Mutated Physiology:' Chaos can undergo mutation to have an altered physiology. *'Destroyer Deity Physiology:' When he has absorbed all seven Chaos Emeralds, Chaos can transform into a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Chaos exerts super physical strength. *'Supernatural Agility:' Chaos is more agile than what is naturally possible. *'Elasticity:' Chaos can stretch, deform, expand, or contract his body into any form imaginable. *'Limb Extension:' Chaos is capable of stretching his limbs (arms, legs, neck, torso, etc.) to great lengths. *'Chaos Energy Manipulation:' Chaos can create, shape, and manipulate the energy of the primordial Chaos in varying ways, allowing things such as energy projection, using the energy for various supernatural feats, to inducing effects of chaos, etc. *'Water Form Manipulation:' Chaos can manipulate water in every form (liquid, solid, and gas) and every property (such as viscosity and density) possible. *'Water Exoskeleton:' Chaos can form armor around his body or a shape it from water for protection and physical boost. *'Self-Liquification:' Chaos is capable of morphing his body into a liquid state of various densities and back again. *'Enhanced Combat:' Chaos has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Weaknesses *''Besides being unable to defeat certain enemies who are deemed too powerful, Chaos currently has no specific weakness. Darkness and Light Fire and Ice Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Antagonist Category:Season 2 Protagonist Category:Supporting Character Category:Video Game Character